The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a flexible film or the like, particularly for sealing a substrate.
An arrangement for mounting a flexible film or the like is known, which has an inner clamping member connected with a substrate and having an outer surface onto which a film is placed and an undercut portion adjacent to the substrate, and an outer clamping member surrounding the film in the region of the undercut portion of the inner clamping element so that the film is clamped between the inner and outer clamping members. The outer clamping member is formed as an open spring ring having end portions which are bent in direction away from one another. This arrangement is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 040,277 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,028. The arrangement allows to perform effectively the mounting of the flexible film on the substrate without drilling a throughgoing opening in the film. Thereby no sealing problems in the region of the mounting takes place, as in the arrangement requiring the drilling of the flexible film. When the flexible film is pulled into the undercut portion of the inner clamping member, folds can build in the mounting region. This is very undesirable both on aesthetical grounds and because the folds form hindrance to the flow of rain water. Furthermore, strong temperature variations, on the one hand, and pulsating suction loads acting upon the flexible film, on the other hand, can create in course of time, such condition in which the mounting becomes loose.